Seseorang Yang Pantas Untukmu
by akazakihaikal
Summary: Naruto semakin penasaran dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke. Naruto ingin sekali tidak berkontak kembali dengan sahabat lamanya itu. Sasuke sangat mencurigai Pacarnya Naruto, beranggapan bahwa Sakura sangat berbahaya. Alasan Konflik diantara Naruto dan Sasuke semakin terungkap. Hinata sudah memulai aksinya untuk menyelamatkan Kekacauan hidup Naruto. Apa sebenarnya Tujuan Sakura? READ NOW!
1. Chapter 1 - Apa yang Kau Lamunkan?

**SESEORANG YANG PANTAS UNTUKMU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_Selamat Membaca.._

 **CHAPTER 1 – APA YANG KAMU LAMUNKAN ?**

Ruangan itu sudah sepi, tidak ada seorangpun disana. Jendela masih terbuka, angin berhembus kencang masuk, kertas – kertas berhamburan terbang tertiup angin Pensil, bolpoin, pengapus, dan alat tuliis lainnya terjatuh juga karena angin yang kencang.

Uzumaki Naruto terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun, matanya yang biru langit itu terlihat kosong. Tangannya yang sedang memegang pensilnya pun ikut jatuh. Pikirannya sudah kosong, tak ada yang sedang dipikirkannya. Awalnya Ia ingin mengosongkan pikirannya dan melupakan kejadian pahitnya minggu lalu.

Betapa sangat sakit hatinya untuk merasakan kepahitan yang melandainya. Namun yang sudah terjadi ya terjadi, tidak bisa diulang kembali. Ia bukanlah Pengendali waktu, bukan Tuhan, Ia hanya Manusia biasa. Apa dayanya untuk bisa mengubah masa yang sudah terjadi. Seminggu ini Ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa kembali ke waktu itu, sebelum kejadian pahit terjadi. Ia bisa menghentikannya, tapi...Ia baru sadar seseorang telah mengganggunya ketika itu. Naruto mencoba mengingat kembali, siapa orang yang telah menghalangi kejadian itu. Dia sudah ingat, orang itu...

BRUGGG

"Hei Naruto, apa yang sedang Kau lamunkan ? sudah larut sore ini belum pulang."tiba – tiba seseorang membuyarkan pikirannya. Naruto tersentak kaget, Ia melirik siapa orang yang mengganggunya, tampak tidak asing lagi.

"Ada apa Hinata ?"tanya Naruto dengan nada lesu. Orang yang membangunkan lamunannya adalah seorang Gadis SMA Negeri Konohagakure, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Apa – apaan dengan nada lesumu itu ? Kau tak seperti biasanya. Wajahmu pucat Naruto."kata Hinata.

"Benarkah ? sekarang jam berapa ?"tanya Naruto. Hinata melirik jam tangannya yang berbentuk Rubah.

"Hmm... jam lima kurang lima belas menit. Kenapa Kau belum pulang ? biasanya Kau suka pulang cepat."jawab Hinata.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ? tidak sebaiknya seorang Siswi jam segini masih di sekolah."ucap Naruto.

"Aku baru saja pulang Esktrakulikuler, pastinya jam segini Aku masih di sekolah, tapi Aku ketinggalan kotak bentoku disini."kata Hinata. Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Naruto mengambil tasnya dan membuka resletingnya, lalu mengambil kembali alat tulis gambarnya yang berserakan di lantai. Hinata membantunya juga.

"Tak perlu repot – repot, biarkan Aku saja yang melakukannya."kata Naruto.

"Berisik, dibantu malah keberatan. Biarkan Aku membantumu. Ini sudah menjadi institusiku."balas Hinata. Naruto tak menghiraukannya. Sekarang semuanya sudah beres, tinggal pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya.

"Ngomong – ngomong Kau tidak pulang bersama Sakura ?"tanya Hinata, ketika Naruto sedang menutup pintu kelasnya. Ia terdiam sejenak. Sakura...Sakura...Haruno Sakura. Benar Ia ingat, Ia memang mempunyai pacar yang bernama Haruno Sakura, kenapa bisa terlupakan begitu saja.

"Ah benar juga. Sakura-ch—"ucap Naruto terhenti, Hinata heran mendengarnya,

"Sakura kenapa ?"tanya Hinata. Naruto masih terdiam tanpa kata. Pikirannya kembali kosong.

"Hei...Naruto ? Naruto...? Narutooo...?"Hinata terus memanggil namanya, tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali, Ia heran kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi patung seketika. Hinata berpikir sejenak, sembari memegang dagunya, Ia berpikir...Ah Ia ingat, Ia punya ide yang bagus.

"Naruto lihat, Kushina-san ada di belakangmu, wahh menyeramkan sekali tampangnya. Sepetinya Kau membuatnya marah deh."ucap Hinata. Sukses membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Matanya membulat seketika. Naruto memang sangat takut terhadap Ibunya. Bagaikan Monster merah yang selama ini mengasuhnya dan mendidiknya, namun sering kali Ia melalaikan perkataan Ibunya.

"KAA-CHAN?"Naruto kaget, kemudian Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata tampak tenang serta melipatkan tangannya, berpikir seolah – olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Dimana Kaa-chan ?"tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang. Naruto ingat, Ia kan masih di sekolah, kenapa harus ada Kushina di sekolah.

"Hei Hinata apa maksud perkataanmu barusan ? Kau membohongiku ?"tanya lanjut Naruto.

"Yahh. Soalnya Kau menjadi patung begitu, ku panggil – panggil tidak merespon sama sekali. Jadi...Ku beritahu saja kalau ada Kushina-san sedang marah karenamu."kata Hinata. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hinata...jangan membuatku takut, itu tidaklah lucu."kata Naruto. Kemudian Hinata menatap tajam matanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Kau melamun seketika ? Kau menggantung ucapanmu. Sakura kenapa ?"tanya Hinata, membuat sekali lagi Naruto tersentak akan pertanyaannya.

"Sakura-chan...Aggghhhhh."Naruto merasa kesakitan ketika menyebut nama Sakura. Hinata kaget pula.

"Woi...Naruto, Naruto ? Kau kenapa ? Kau baik – baik saja kan ?"tanya Hinata sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

"Entahlah, kepalaku terasa sakit, Hinata bisakah Kau mengantarku pulang ? Aku tidak yakin bahwa Aku bisa sampai di rumah. Aku merasa pusing."kata Naruto. Hinata segera mengangkat Naruto dan meletakkan tangannya di pangkulan lehernya.

" _Baka_! Tentu saja, Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Aku akan mengantarmu."jawab Hinata, Naruto tersenyum kemudian Ia memejamkan matanya. Mereka berdua berjalan pulang dengan pelan – pelan. Raut wajah Hinata sangat cemas sekali, melihat kondisi Naruto yang tiba – tiba memburuk, sekarang semakin pucat wajahnya.

...

"Hinata-san, terima kasih sudah mengantarnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau Anak ini akan menyusahkanmu."kata Kushina, Ibu Naruto.

"Tidak. Tidak apa – apa, lagian Dia temanku. Aku harus membantunya."kata Hinata.

"Dia sudah merepotkanmu kan ?"lanjut Kushina. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah tahu jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto yang dapat membuat Kushina cemas pasti akan terlihat rasa bersalah Kushina pada Hinata.

"Dia tidak merepotkanku. Anggap saja kali ini Aku bisa membantunya, selama ini Naruto selalu membantuku. Jadi tak salahnya Aku membantunya sekali – kali. Aku sangat senang hati bisa membantunya."kata Hinata. Kushina tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih kembali atas pertolonganmu. Jujur Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Dia Anakku satu – satunya. Dia sangat berharga bagiku."lanjut Kushina. Hinata menanggapinya hanya dengan senyuman.

"Aku tahu, tapi selama ini Naruto memang Lelaki yang kuat, tapi baru kali ini Dia menjadi lemah seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, padahal hari ini Dia terlihat sehat biasa saja, tapi ketika pulang sekolah, Naruto terlihat menjadi berbeda, seolah – olah ada yang terjadi padanya, dan membuatnya merasa kecewa. Itulah yang Aku pahami dari Naruto kali ini."jelas Hinata. Kushina menunduk.

"Hati Anak itu pasti sedang tidak baik. Sebagai Ibunya Aku kurang mengawasinya."kata Kushina.

"Jangan khawatir, Aku selalu mengawasinya, karena Kami sebangku. Aku tahu apa yang selalu di kerjakannya."kata Hinata.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu ketika Aku tidak disampingnya tolong jaga Dia."

"Tentu, dengan senang hati."

...

Naruto baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, Ia mengambil jam tangannya, Ia ingin tahu jam berapa sekarang.

"Setengah sembilan malam ? Kenapa bisa Aku tidur disini ? Aku terakhir di sekolah kan ?"gumam Naruto. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali, apa yang sudah terjadi. Naruto ingat, Ia jatuh pingsan di sekolah ketika hendak pulang, lalu seseorang menolongnya, dan pastinya orang itu mengantarnya.

"Hinata?"Naruto ingat, Hinatalah yang mengantarnya, Ia sendiri yang mengingatnya. Naruto merasa tidak enak padanya. Ia segera mengambil smartphonenya di mejanya. Naruto mencari kontak Hinata dan menelponnya, Ia tahu pastinya jam segini, Hinata belum tidur.

" _Moshi-moshi..?"_ terdengar suara lembut dari smartphonenya, wajah Naruto berseri seketika. Ia senang Hinata memang belum tidur.

"Hinata kau belum tidur ?"tanya Naruto. Terdengar suara hembusan dari smartphonenya.

" _Tentu saja belum, Aku masih menyelesaikan Quest ku yang belum terselesaikan_."

"Dasar Kau ini. Maniak Game online."umpat Naruto.

" _Kalau begitu ada apa menelponku ? Kau rindu padaku ?_ "tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, Apakah Kau yang mengantarkanku pulang ?"

" _Kalau iya kenapa ?"_

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih saja. Aku sangat merepotkanmu. Aku setengah sadar ketika itu."kata Naruto.

" _Oh Begitu ? Apa sudah selesai ? Aku tidak bisa me-pause lebih lama lagi. Aku akan kehilangan poinku"_

"Apa benar Kau tidak keberatan tadi sore ?"

" _Tidak masalah. Anggap saja Aku bisa menolongmu, Kau sudah menolongku beberapa kali, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu."_

"So...? Hinata maukah besok sepulang sekolah mampir ke rumahku ? Kaa- _chan_ akan membuatkan makan malam yang lezat sekali. Sepertinya Aku tidak bisa besok untuk pergi sekolah."

" _Aku mengerti, Aku akan mampir. Kau cepat tidur, biar cepat sembuh. Aku tidak ada teman sebangku."_

"Seharusnya Aku yang bilang begitu. Hahaha nikmati dulu kesendirianmu."

" _Dasar..."_

"Baiklah Aku sudahi saja, pokoknya terima kasih banyak, Aku akan segera tidur kembali. Hinata _Oyasumi._ "Naruto menutup panggilannya, terdengar ada rasa kecewa dari sang penerima telepon.

Hinata sebenarnya sedang berbaring di kasurnya, tidak senang main game, Hinata membohongi Naruto agar Ia bsa berbicara lebih lama dengan Naruto. Hinata melipatkan tangannya di dadanya, sangat berdegup kencang dadanya. Sudah satu minggu terakhir Naruto menghubunginya, Ia sudah lama menantinya. Panggilan yang membuat hatinya berdegup kembali. Hinata tahu Naruto sudah mempunyai kekasih, Haruno Sakura, atasannya. Hinata selama 2 semester ini telah menjabat sebagai Sekertaris OSIS, sedangkan Sakura adalah Ketua OSIS. Hinata sebenarnya sangat membenci Sakura karena sudah banyak mengambil apa yang berharga baginya, bermula dari kepopuleran sebagai siswi teladan, atlet lari, jabatan Ketua OSIS dan sampai yang terebut darinya adalah...sang pujaan hati, Uzumaki Naruto.

Haruno Sakura berhasil mendapatkan hati Naruto semester kemarin. Padahal Hinata lebih dekat dengan Naruto, Sakura hanya baru beberapa bulan mengenal Naruto. Naruto pun langsung jatuh cinta pada Sakura, entah apa yang dimiliki Sakura sehingga bisa merebut apa yang berharga baginya. Tapi saat ini hubungan Mereka berdua baik – baik saja. Sebagai Teman dan Rekan di OSIS. Hinata seperti biasa bersikap tenang dan cermat di OSIS, Sakura tidak mencurigai ataupun merasa tidak enak dengan hawa keberadaan Hinata di sampingnya. Sakura sangat mempercayai Hinata sebagai Sekretarisnya.

Di SMA Negeri Konohagakure, Sekretaris adalah peran penting bagi OSIS juga Ketuanya. Tak heran kalau Hinata yang terpilih menjadi Sekretarisnya setelah mengalami kekalahan telak dalam pemilihan Ketua OSIS, tapi Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, namun yang paling di permasalahkan adalah...Uzumaki Naruto. Dua minggu setelah terpilihnya Haruno Sakura sebagai Ketua OSIS juga Idol Sekolah membuat Naruto segera menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura. Hinata sangat tidak menduganya, Naruto berpacaran dengan Sakura ? yang benar saja ?. Itulah yang selalu ada di pikiran Hinata ketika paska Mereka jadian.

Yang Hinata tahu bahwa Sakura, Ketua OSISnya itu dekat dengan Wakil Ketua OSIS, Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa tertampan di sekolah ini. Naruto juga memang tidak kalah tampannya dari seorang Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha memang sangatlah di hormati disekolah ini. Bagaikan seorang Bangsawan yang belajar di sekolah. Semua Perempuan di penjuru sekola ini sangat menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, namun Sasuke menolaknya dengan halus. Seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian yang lembut, tenang, dan cermat seperti Hinata. Berbeda sekali dengan Uzumaki Naruto, memiliki kepribadian, acuh, dingin, dan irit bicara, tapi Hinata tahu, Naruto adalah lelaki yang baik.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke sebelumnya adalah teman baik, bisa dibilang juga adaah sahabat sejak kecil. Keduanya tidak pernah lepas, masa TK, SD dan SMP, namun sejak awal masuk SMA keduanya menjadi saling menjauhi, seolah – olah, di mata Hinata itu Naruto dan Sasuke tidak saling mengenal. Tapi Hinata tahu tentang itu. Ia sering mendengar cerita Naruto dan Sasuke dari Kushina. Hinata sempat bertanya, kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke tidak lagi bersama seperti biasa, namun tampaknya Kushida tidak terlalu tahu tentang hubungan persahabatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Kushina hanya tahu bahwa Naruto masih seperti biasa – biasanya saja bersama Sasuke. Hinata mengerti, tapi sepertinya ada yang ganjal, seperti ada masalah, masalah diantara Mereka berdua.

Apakah karena Cinta, posisi, martabat, ataupun apa, yang pasti diantara semua itu menjadi putusnya rantai pertemanan Naruto dan Sasuke. Hinata mengenal betul Naruto dengan baik. Ia sudah bersama Naruto sejak SMP, namun tidak terlalu mengenalnya lebih dekat, hanya sekedar tahu. Hinata sering mengikuti Naruto di belakangnya tanpa disadarinya. Waktu itu Hinata selalu melihat Naruto dan Sasuke, bermain bersama, main kartu, bahkan makan siang bersama.

Tapi setelah lulus SMP, suasananya menjadi berubah, tidak seperti dulu lagi. Hinata sangat mengagumi persahabatan diantara Mereka berdua. Kompak, bersemangat, saling membantu, dan kerja sama yang luar biasa. Itu tidak pernah kembali terlihat olehnya, bahkan sampai saat ini. Kalaupun Naruto bertemu Sasuke, Mereka hanya bersikap biasa dan saling menyapa, dan tidak ada lanjutannya. Hinata yang sudah satu tahun bersama Naruto di SMA ini sangat tahu bagaimana Uzumaki Naruto itu. Sejak awal Hinata ingin sekali melihat Naruto dan Sasuke akur kembali, menjadi teman baik, namun sayang sekali, itu tidak pernah terjadi lagi di matanya. Hinata pernah bertanya langsung kepada keduanya, ada apa dengan hubungan Mereka, jawabannya sama, Mereka mengatakan bahwa, tidak ada apa – apa diantara Kami. Itulah katanya, Hinata sempat berpikir, apakah Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bosan terus bersama, memang benar, Mereka dulu tidak pernah terpisahkan sejak kecil, sudah seperti Adik dan Kakaknya, Sasuke lebih tua 7 bulan dari Naruto.

Sekarang yang membuatnya penasaran adalah, kenapa bisa Naruto berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura Ketua OSIS nya ? dan apa penyebab sebenarnya runtuhnya persahabatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Apakah ada orang ketiga diantara Mereka ? yang memutuskan tali persahabatan itu ? Hinata ingin sekali menjadi penghubung tali itu, dan sekaligus menjadi...tali penyambung untuk Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto memegang teguh talinya, tidak pernah terlepaskan, biarkan tali diantara Mereka terikat keras dan tidak bisa terlepas. Biarkan Tali perempuan lain terputus, dan digantikan olehnya. Itulah keinginan keras Hyuuga Hinata.

 **Next Chapter 2 – Dia Milikku**

#Agar cepat rilis chapternya, Author mohon **Review** sebanyak – banyaknya juga jangan lupa **Follow** dan **Favoritekan Fic** ini.

 **THANKS**

 **==================REVIEW =-=-=-=-**


	2. Chapter 2- Dia Milikku

**SESEORANG YANG PANTAS UNTUKMU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_Selamat Membaca.._

 **CHAPTER 2 – DIA MILIKKU**

Sasuke merebahkan punggungnya di kursinya, Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melirik jamnya.

"Jam 17.07 sore ya?"lirihnya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, banyak sekali masalah di pikirannya, namun Ia mencoba untuk tenang dan perlahan - lahan menyelesaikannya. Sasuke baru saja di titipkan tugas oleh Ketuanya, Sakura. Hari ini Sakura pulang cepat, semua tugasnya sebagai Ketua OSIS. Sasuke sebenarnya keberatan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, tapi demi sekolah ini, Sasuke melakukannya, Ia mencintai sekolah ini. Sasuke sedikit tidak menyukai Atasannya, Sakura. Karena Sakura baginya terlihat lembek dan terlalu keras dalam kebijakannya dalam mengatur Sistem OSIS, dan juga...Sakura terlihat misterius, Sasuke sangat sulit menebak seperti apa tujuannya. Sakura memang banyak disukai oleh seluruh siswa, cantik, tenang, baik, beribawa, sepertinya hal itulah yang membuatnya terpilih menjadi Ketua OSIS. Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai Kepala Yayasan sekolahnya, Jiraiya. Jiraiya terkenal sebagai salah satu pendiri sekolah ini, bersama dua lainnya, Senju Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Mereka disebut Sannin Konohagakure, tidak hanya terkenal di Sekolah tetapi di luar masyarakat juga. Jiraiya menyukai Ketua yang Perempuan, tentunya ketika itu yang terpilih adalah Haruno Sakura, bersaing dengan Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, dan dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Voting pun jatuh kepada Haruno Sakura dengan perolehan 118 suara, dibawahnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata dengan perolehan suara sedikit dekat dengan Sakura, 115 suara, dan di bawahnya lagi adalah dirinya, 81 suara untuk Uchiha Sasuke, dua kandidat lainnya memperoleh suara di bawah 80 suara. Namun di balik semua itu sebenarnya hanyalah sistem kedua, sebelumnya, Ketua OSIS yang akan dipilih langsung adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto direkomendasikan oleh Ketua OSIS sebelumnya, Uchiha Itachi. Hal itu disadari Sasuke, Ia bertanya - tanya kenapa Kakaknya sendiri memilih Naruto, tidak dirinya, apa yang kurang? Ia lebih baik dari Naruto, walau Naruto adalah mantan sahabatnya, memang benar belakangan ini Naruto sedikit berubah ketika masuk SMA. Waktu masa SMP, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah Ketua OSIS di SMP nya, Sasuke menjabat sebagai Ketua dan Naruto menjabat sebagai Wakilnya, Naruto dulu masih menjadi orang yang baik di matanya, belum berubah seperti sekarang. Hubungan Mereka perlahan - lahan memudar, Naruto tidak mengikuti Sasuke lagi, begitupula Sasuke tidak mengulurkan tangannya. Mereka sekarang seperti orang asing.

"Aku pulang saja, sudah mau larut sore."ucap Sasuke, Ia merapihkan mejanya, semua dokumen, proposan dan lain - lainnya sudah dibereskannya, Ia menangkat tasnya, Ia menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari Ruangan OSIS.

Tak lupa juga Sasuke mengecek semua ruangan, takutnya masih ada siswa yang masih ada. Memang ini bukanlah tugasnya, ini tugas Organisasi Keamanan Sekolah, Naruto salah satu anggotanya. Sasuke pikir Naruto mungkin masih ada, Ia tahu, Naruto terkadang suka pulang larut ataupun cepat, sesekali Ia memperhatikan Naruto.

"Hmm...Dia tidak ada. Pulang cepatkah?"kata Sasuke, Ia sedang berada di kelas Naruto, XI IPS 2. Sasuke pun berlalu dari kelas itu. Setelah Ia keluar dari sekolah, Ia melihat seorang Gadis berambut biru tua panjang sepunggung, Gadis itu tampak tidak asing baginya, Sasuke sering bersama gadis itu di OSIS.

'Hyuuga-san?'batin Sasuke, Ia berlari dan menghampiri Gadis itu, Sasuke heran kenapa Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu pulang ke arah Jalan Gyoku, bukannya kediamannya ke arah Jalan Ritsumaki.

"Hyuuga-san Konbanwa"sapa Sasuke, Hinata menoleh ke arah kirinya, sudah ada Lelaki berambut rancung hitam,

"Oh Uchiha-san Konbanwa."balas sapa Hinata.

"Ngomong - ngomong kenapa Kau ke jalan ini? bukannya biasanya ke jalan ritsumaki?"tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi seseorang."jawab Hinata. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Memangnya siapa? sudah larut begini."kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa ingin tahu? Apa urusanmu denganku?"tanya balik Hinata.

"Ya sebagai rekan OSIS mu Aku perlu tahu."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Aku akan mengunjunginya sekalian menjenguknya."ucap Hinata. Sasuke kaget mendengarnya, kenapa Hinata ingin datang ke rumah Naruto malam - malam begini?

"Menjenguknya? Dia sakit apa ?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada heran.

"Hanya sedikit pusing kepala, kemarin pun Ia benar – benar seperti _zombie,_ Aku harus menuntunnya pulang."kata Hinata

"Aku mengerti,"

"Ngomong – ngomong Uchiha- _san_ Apakah Kau ped—"kata – kata Hinata terpotong, seketika seseorang menyeru namanya.

"Hinata-san…Sasuke-kun…"seru seseorang itu, Mereka berdua mengerutkan kening, tampaknya seseorang telah menyambutnya.

"Kushina-san Konbanwa."salam Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala begitupula Sasuke.

"Obaa-san Konbanwa."salam Sasuke, Kushina tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Konbanwa Hinata-san, Sasuke-kun. Kalian ingin melihatnya kan?"Tanya Kushina dengan ramah, Hinata mengangguk, Ia menngerti siapa yang Kushina maksudkan, sedang Sasuke hanya berdiam diri saja tanpa kata.

"Tidak Obaa-san Aku hanya pulang bersama Hyuuga-san, kebetulan Dia ingin kemari jadi tak salahnya menemaninya, Aku permisi."kata Sasuke, Ia hendak niat pulang dan tidak ingin berkunjung terlebih dahulu, akan tetapi Kushina menyipitkan matanya kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke dari belakang dengan sigap, Sasuke agak terkejut.

"Obaa-san?"gumam Sasuke sambil menolah Kushina.

"Kau harus mampir dulu, tak usah malu – malu begitu, Kalian sejak dulu sering bermain disini, bahkan tanpa salam permisi pun Kau acuh saja masuk."kata Kushina, Sasuke sedikit memikirkan hal itu, memang benar juga, dulu Ia sering bermain bersama Naruto di rumahnya. Naruto selalu mengajaknya, Sasuke juga terkadang mengajak Naruto bermain di rumahnya, namun kadang – kadang sekali, karena rumah Sasuke terlihat sibuk, pekerjaan Ayahnya selalu terganggu oleh kebisingan Mereka, jadi tak salahnya Sasuke dan Naruto bermain di rumah Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?"kata Kushina, Ia melihat Sasuke berdiam diri tanpa kata lagi, apa yang sedang Ia lamunkan malam begini?

"Uchiha-san Kau tidak apa – apa?"tanya Hinata, Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah Aku tidak apa – apa, maaf membuat kalian khawatir, baiklah Aku akan mampir terlebih dahulu."kata Sasuke, terukir seulas senyum dari Kushina dan Hinata.

...

"Silahkan dinikmati makan malamnya, maaf hanya ini yang bisa _Baa_ -san sajikan."kata Kushina sembari menyajikan makan malam yang baru di buatnya, terpampang disana ada Ikan gurame dan nasi di masing – masing mangkuk.

"Tidak apa – apa _Obaa_ -san, ini sudah cukup, biasanya juga masakanmu memang enak."kata Sasuke, Hinatapun mengangguk setuju, Kushina menyentuh pipinya yang malu.

"Hehe..Oh iya, Dia benar – benar pemalas, Narutooo...cepat bangun, makan malam sudah _Kaa_ -chan sajikan, ada Ikan gurame kesukaanmu lho."teriak Kushina, tanpa dii tunggu, anak yang di panggil segera datang menuruni tangga dari kamarnya.

"Wah dari baunya juga sudah tercium lezat untuk di santap, Kaa _-chan_ memang heb—"belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Ia terhenti melihat seseorang yang tidak tampak asing baginya, Naruto menyipitkan matanya, suasana kembali berubah.

"Naruto?"gumam Kushina, Ia heran melihat Naruto tak menyelesaikan kata – katanya setelah melihat Sasuke, Naruto belum memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, Ia menatap tajam, Sasuke yang merasakannya pun ikut tertawa suasananya.

"Naruto kenapa Kau berdiri begitu? Cepat duduk dan ikut makan bersama Kami. Kushina-san sudah susah payah buat makan malam ini, kalau tidak ikan guramenya akan cepat dingin."kata Hinata. Naruto menuruti ucapan Hinata, dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Naruto berdo'a dulu, Kau ini kenapa?"kata Kushina dengan ketus, Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu menempelkan kedua telapaknya untuk menikmati makan malamnya.

"ITTADAKIMASU."ucap semuanya, kemudian Mereka mulai makan.

...

Sesekali Naruto masih memandang Sasuke, Ia masih heran kenapa Sasuke datang kemari, ada apa? Ikut makan? Main? Ada urusan? Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto pada mantan sahabatnya.

Sasuke sebenarnya menyadari sedari tadi Naruto terus memandanginya, pastinya Naruto merasa terganggu oleh keberadaanya, Sasuke mengerti situasinya, memang benar, dirinya dan Naruto ada masalah yang cukup serius dan belum terselesaikan. Sasuke ingin sekali segera menyelesaikan masalah ini, namun Naruto tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi, Naruto selalu menghindarinya, membuat Sasuke kesusahan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Mereka berdua, seseorang begitu serius memperhatikan mereka. HInata sesekali memandang bergantian antara Naruto dan Sasuke, Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang diantara mereka berdua. Kelihatannya Naruto yang begitu terganggu dengan keberadaan Sasuke, Ia bisa merasakannya, tatapan Naruto seolah – olah _Kenapa Kau disini?Apa urusanmu?_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto menurut pandangan Hinata.

...

"TERiMA KASIH ATAS MAKANNNYA."acara makan malam bersama ini telah usai, semuanya tampak kenyang menikmati makan malamnya,

"Baiklah Baa- _san_ akan bersihkan piringnya, HInata-san bisakah Kau ikut mengambilkannya?"tanya Kushina,

"Tentu, Kushina-san biarkan Aku ikut membantumu."jawab Hinata sambil menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kushina, Kushina mengangguk. Hinata dan Kushina berjalan ke dapur, di ruang makan tinggal menyisakan dua insan yang masih dalam keadaan tegang, tak ada dari kedua pihakpun yang memulai pembicaraan, masih tetap sunyi. Hinata sesekali melihat Mereka, tampak masih belum ada perubahan dalam diri Mereka.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat Naruto."kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, Naruto membuang mukanya,

"Seperti yang Kau lihat."kata Naruto masih acuh tak acuh.

"Kau harus menjaga diri lebih baik."lanjut Sasuke, Naruto sedikit kesal mendengarnya.

"Tck Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu darimu. Dasar pengkhianat."ucap pelan Naruto. Sasuke menatap dalam Naruto.

"Dengarkan dulu Naruto, Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Kau bisa mendeng—"kata Sasuke terpotong Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu Teme."potong Naruto.

"Dengarkan Aku dulu Naruto."

"Kenapa Kau menjadi OSIS ? Kenapa Kau ketika itu tidak bersamaku untuk mencalonkan diri ?"tanya Naruto. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, Ia mengingat kembali peristiwa itu.

Ketika itu, satu semester lalu, ada pemilihan Ketua OSIS di SMA Negeri Konohagakure, banyak kandidatnya, karena Ketua OSIS di sekolah sana sangatlah berharga, Ketua OSIS sudah menjadi bagian dari pusat Konohagakure, oleh karena itu banyak yang memperebutkan kursi itu, termasuk Mereka berdua, Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Bukannya Kau sudah langsung dipilih oleh Jiraiya- _sama_ dan Nii _-san_? tanpa ada wakilnya, Kau sendiri yang menjadi Ketuanya."tanya Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Memang benar Itachi ketika itu akan menyerahkan jabatan Ketua padaku, tapi Aku menolaknya, Aku ingin murni dengan hasil kerja keras. Aku tahu kalau Itachi juga mendapat perintah dari Pertapa genit untuk memilihku, Kau kesal karena hal ini sehingga Kau pergi meninggalkanku?"bantah Naruto diakhiri dengan balik bertanya,

"Nii- _san_ memilihmu dengan keinginan hatinya. Aku sangat memahami bagaimana Nii - _san._ Ia sangat mempercayaimu. Aku sama sekali tidak ada perhatian darinya."ungkap Sasuke. Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku."lirih Naruto, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, Ia segera menggebrak meja.

"TENTU SAJA ADA!"ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi, Kushina dan Hinata keluar dari dapur dan melihat Mereka berdua, mereka berdua tidak tampak beres.

"Ada apa Kalian? Kalian bertengkar?"tanya Kushina. Sasuke segera duduk kembali,

"Tidak, bukan apa – apa, Ia marah tidak jelas."kata Naruto, Sasuke kembali kesal dibuat olehnya, namun Ia harus menjaga _image_ nya dihadapan Kushina.

"Iya benar Baa- _san,_ tidak ada apa – apa, Maaf atas kelancanganku barusan."kata Sasuke, Ia harus meminta maaf, jika tidak masalah ini akan terus berlanjut.

"Aku mengerti dan juga Kau Naruto, pastinya membuat kejengkelan padanya, jaga mulutmu."kata Kushina, Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hinata-san boleh Kau menemani Mereka?"tanya Kushina, Ia meminta Hinata agar menemari Naruto dan Sasuke. Hinata mengiyakannya dengan senang hati.

"Boleh, dengan senang hati."kata Hinata, Kushina tersenyum dan kembali ke dapur. Hinata duduk disamping Naruto.

Sasuke masih mendinginkan kepalanya, sekarang masalahnya semakin rumit, Ia sudah sangat bingung untuk mengatasinya, belum juga masalah dari luar, Ia ingin sekali segera menyelesaikannya satu per satu, namun yang ingin Ia prioritaskan terlebih dahulu adalah masalahnya dengan Naruto, jika masalah dengan Naruto selesai, maka masalah yang lainpun akan cepat usai.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah menunjukkan 19:45, sudah mulai larut malam. Sasuke segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku harus pulang, jika tidak Tou- _san_ akan memarahiku. Kaa- _san_ pastinya sedang mencemaskanku."kata Sasuke, Ia akan segera pamit dari kediaman Naruto, Naruto masih tidak menghiraukannya. Kushina datang kembali ke dapur.

"Jangan khawatir Sasuke-kun, tadi Aku sudah menghubungi Mikoto- _chan_ bahwa Kau sedang makan malam disini, Ia lega mendengarnya, jadi tak perlu terburu – buru begitu."kata Kushina.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Disini dulu, sudah lama Aku tidak melihatmu disini, Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai Anakku sendiri."kata Kushina, Sasuke sepertinya tidak jadi pulang, Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang, Ia juga merasa lega kalau Ibunya sudah tahu Ia disini. Sebelumnya Ia ingin menghubungi Ibunya atau kediamannya, tetapi _smartphone_ nya ketinggalan di kamarnya.

"Baiklah,"kata Sasuke, Ia kembali merebahkan punggungnya di kursinya. Kushina kembali ke dapur. Suasana kembali hening, tidak ada satu orangpun yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruto boleh Aku bertanya ?"tanya Sasuke tiba – tiba, Naruto meliriknya, sedangkan Hinata siap mendengarkan mereka berdua, Ia tidak ingin dulu memulai pembicaraan, Ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir, dan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara.

"Apa?"jawab Naruto.

"Apakah Kau tahu Sakura pergi hari ini? Kupikir Kau akan tahu karena Kau pacarnya."tanya Sasuke, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya,

"Aku tidak tahu, hari ini Sakura- _chan_ belum menghubungiku sama sekali. Aku pikir Dia sibuk di sekolah karena Ia Ketua."kata Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, Ia tahu Naruto, Naruto menjawabnya dengan jujur, Ia sudah kenal lama Naruto, Naruto tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darinya, matanya kini tertuju Hinata, Hinata merasa kaget,

"Kalau begitu, Hyuuga- _san_ apakah Kau tahu Sakura kemana pergi? Sebagai Sekretaris kepercayaan Kau pasti tahu kan?"tanya Sasuke kini kepada Hinata. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Sakura-san hanya memberitahu bahwa hari ini Ia tidak akan masuk, Ia tidak memberitahu apa alasannya, sepertinya ada kepentingan mendadak."kata Hinata, Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Sasuke kembali tertuju pada Naruto.

"Naruto Aku ingin minta bantu padamu."kata Sasuke,

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah Kau menelepon Sakura? Aku sedikit khawatir dengannya."Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah, ada apa dengan Sasuke, kenapa Ia bersikap seperti sahabatnya, tapi tanpa sadar juga Naruto mengiyakannya juga, seolah – olah hubungan Mereka kembali membaik.

"Kenapa Kau menghawatirkannya ? seharusnya Akulah yang mengkhawatirkannya."kata Naruto.

"Karena Sakura adalah Ketua OSIS. Jika ada apa – apa dengannya, Kita akan terlibat, dan sekolah akan mendapat masalah."kata Sasuke, Naruto sedikit tidak setuju dengan perkataannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Aku akan membawa dulu _smartphone_ ku di kamar."kata Naruto, Ia segera beranjak dari kursinya, lagi – lagi tanpa di sadarinya, Ia kembali menuruti keinginan Sasuke, ada apa dengannya? Naruto ingin sekali tidak berhubungan dengan Sasuke lagi, tapi kenapa ?

Naruto mengambil _smartphone_ nya di meja, seperti biasa Ia menyalakan layarnya, karena ada tanda led merah di _smartphone_ nya. Naruto penasaran apakah ada yang mengirim email padanya, siapa itu?

From : Haruno Sakura- _chan_

To : Uzumaki Naruto

Subject : Maaf.

 _Naruto-kun, maaf hari ini Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu ataupun Kau yang menghubungiku, Ku dengar Kau tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit kepala, Aku dengar dari Hinata-chan. Sepertinya Kondisimu baik – baik saja. Aku percaya padamu, Kau Kuat. Jadi Kau akan segera sembuh. Dan juga dalam tiga hari ini Aku tidak bisa berkontak denganmu ataupun pergi sekolah dan OSIS. Aku ada keperluan mendadak, kalau Kau bertanya apa itu, Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, ini privasiku, Kau juga punya privasikan? Walaupun Kau menyembunyikannya tapi Aku tidak menanyakannya, jadi jangan sampai bertanya begitu. Mungkin hanya itu saja yang bisa ku sampaikan padamu, Aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir. Selamat Malam Naruto-kun, Aku mencintaimu._

Begitulah _email_ yang dikirim Sakura kepada Naruto. Naruto terlihat memaklumi sikap pacarnya, Ia tahu Sakura, Sakura selalu melakukan hal yang penting, Ia Perempuan yang hebat, Naruto juga tidak mempermasalahkan kalau Sakura sekarang adalah Ketua OSIS nya, karena Ia yakin Sakura bisa memimpin dengan baik. Sakura itu cerdas dan hebat dalam menyelesaikan masalah, dan juga sebagai Ketua PMR di sekolahnya, Sakura juga bisa memprioritaskan Tugasnya sebagai _Dual Leader,_ sampai sekarang tidak ada masalah dalam kepemimpinannya. Tapi tidak untuk seorang Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke sangat meragukan Haruno Sakura sebagai pemimpin, Ia berpikir kalau Sakura sangatlah misterius dan susah di tebak, mungkin itulah perbedaan jalan pemikiran pandangan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto segera kembali ke dapur, Ia mendapati Sasuke sedang berbincang dengan Hinata, Mereka akrab sekali, Naruto heran, sejak kapan Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi seakrab begitu? Apakah karena di OSIS? Karena sesama rekan kerjanya? Apakah karena...

"Oh Naruto, bagaimana?"seru Sasuke, Naruto segera bangun dari lamunannya, Ia baru saja melamunkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata memandangnya heran,

"Naruto...bagaimana?"tanya ulang Sasuke.

"Sakura baik – baik saja, Ia mengirim _email_ padaku, tertulis kalau Ia tidak bisa masuk selama tiga hari ini karena urusan pribadinya, dan jangan tanya pada itu urusan pribadinya, karena Aku sendiri tidak tahu,"jawab Naruto dengan jelas, membuat Sasuke dan Hinata tertawa,

"Jadi Sakura tidak memberitahumu tentang urusan pribadinya?"tanya Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk.

"Hahaha ya sudah kalau begitu Aku pamit dulu, terima kasih atas makan malamnya."kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Di ikuti oleh HInata, sepertinya Ia juga ingin pulang.

"Kalian pulang sekarang ?"tanya Kushina tiba – tiba muncul di hadapan Mereka bertiga, Sasuke dan Hinata mengangguk serempak, Hinata melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 20:55, ini sudah hampir larut malam.

"Ya ini sudah larut malam, Kami harus pulang. Kami pamit dulu, terima kasih lagi atas makan malamnya, Kushina- _san,_ Naruto, _Oyasuminasai."_ pamit Hinata di ikuti juga oleh Sasuke.

" _Oyasumi."_ balas salam Naruto kepada keduanya, sekarang keduanya sudah pergi, tinggal Mereka berdua, memang sudah biasa di kediamannya, hanya Dia dan Ibunya tinggal.

"Sekarang sudah sepi ya Kaa- _chan_?"kata Naruto, Kushina sedang mengelap meja makannya.

"Ya, tapi inilah kehidupan Kita. Kau menyukainya ? atau...?"kata Kushina tidak sempat melanjutkannya.

"Ya Aku menyukainya, Aku mensyukuri kehidupan Kita, walau tidak ada Tou- _san_ ataupun Onee- _chan_ Aku masih bahagia, Aku memiliki Kamu, Kaa- _chan._ Aku tidak sendirian. Hehe..."kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, Kushina pun tersenyum juga.

"Kaa- _san_ senang mendengarnya, cepatlah tidur, besok Kau akan sekolah kan? Lagian demammu sudah turun, jangan malas."kata Kushina, Naruto mengiyakannya.

"Ya...Ya..Aku tahu itu."

...

Di suatu tempat lain..

"Bagaimana dengan penelitiannya _sensei ?_ "tanya seorang Gadis berambut pink sebahu dengan mengenakan jas putihnya,

"Ini sempurna Sakura- _hime._ Tidak kusangka juga Murid bimbingan Tsunade akan membantuku untuk mengembangkan proyek ini."jawab seorang orang tua berusia lanjut, namun Ia masih kelhatan seperti pria berusia tiga puluhan.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ada maksud untuk membantumu Orochimaru- _sensei._ Aku hanya ingin memenuhi tujuanku sendiri."kata Gadis bernama Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu ? Itu akan mengganggumu kan? Selain itu banyak sekali peran yang harus Kau lakukan disana. Kau juga berhasil mendapat banyak simpati disana, termasuk temanku yang bodoh nan genit itu."kata pria yang bernama Orochimaru.

"Itu mudah, dan tak perlu dikhawatirkan, Aku punya banyak rekan yang bisa diandalkan. OSIS akan baik – baik saja karna ada Hinata, serta staf seperti Shikamaru, dan Neji. Tapi yang membuatku cemas adalah..."Sakura menghela sebentar ucapannya, Orochimar menatapnya dengan serius.

"Lelaki Uchiha sialan itu, Uchiha Sasuke."raut wajah Sakura berubah derastis menjadi muram.

"Hahaha pastinya Dia sangat sulit di atasi bukan?"tanya Orochimaru. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya, tak kusangka akan sesulit itu mendekatinya ataupun menggodanya,"

"Dia sama seperti Kakaknya, memang keras kepala dan sulit di atasi, Aku pun pernah kesusahan karenanya."kata Orochimaru.

"Itachi- _senpai_ maksudmu? "tanya Sakura, Orochimaru menjulurkan lidahnya, dengan raut wajah kesal dan marah. Ia menyingkapkan lengan bajunya, Sakura kaget melihatnya.

" _Sensei..._ lenganmu?"kata Sakura,

"Ya, ini adalah ulahnya. Dia memotong lengan kiriku dengan _katakana_ nya, Aku dulu terlalu meremehkannya. Aku membutuhkan Gen nya, tapi lebih bagusnya adalah matanya, untuk penelitian ini."ungkap Orochimaru.

"Apa Kau tidak apa – apa dengan lengan kirimu ? Itu tidak bisa tumbuh lagi kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak bisa tumbuh. Tapi dengan tangan buatanku ini, Aku masih bisa beraktivitas demi riset ini."Orochimaru melihat raut Sakura yang tampak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jangan khawatirkan ini. Aku baik – baik saja. Sekarang Kita hanya perlu memikirkan ini untuk kedepannya, Kau pasti punya rencana yang matang kan?"kata Orochimaru, Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya, Aku harap semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan tak ada halangan, halangan pertama sudah teratasi, siswa acuh tak acuh itu, sudah kujadikan Ia kekasihku, dan hanya tinggal satu lagi, sahabatnya, Uchiha itu perlu di waspadai."kata Sakura, Orochimaru mengangguk setuju.

"Dengar _Hime_ Aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untukmu, ini adalah penelitianku, ini sangat sempurna..."ucap Orochimaru, Ia mengambil sebuah serbuk dan kapsul obat – obatan.

"Kapsul Obat apa itu?"tanya Sakura, Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Kabuto, tolong ambilkan satu."Orochimaru menyuruh asistennya untuk mengambil mayat, dengan cepat, Kabuto membuka bungkus mayat itu. Sakura sedikit ngeri melihat mayat, matanya membulat.

"Tenanglah _Hime_. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."kata Orochimaru berusaha menenangkan Sakura, pastinya memang orang pertama melihat mayat yang sudah di simpan sekian lama pastinya akan sedikit mengerikan.

"Apa yang akan Kau lakukan untuk ini?"tanya Sakura pelan,

"Perhatikan baik – baik ini."kata Orochimaru, Orochimaru mengambil serbuk itu lalu mengaduknya menjadi serbuk, kemudian serbuk itu di campurkan ke dalam obat berwarna – warni di gelas, Ia mengocoknya hingga serbuk itu menyatu dengan cairan obat berwarna – warni itu, Orochimaru memasukan cairan itu kedalam suntikan yang berukuran besar.

"Lihatlah."Orochimaru mulai menyuntikkan cairan itu kedalam tubuh mayat yang sudah di awetkan.

Cairan itu bereaksi, Sakura sangat kaget karenanya, Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan sebenarnya apa yang ingin Orochimaru tunjukan padanya, tanpa di duga mayat itu...

"Tidak mungkin."ucap Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya. Orochimaru tersenyum,

"Bagaimana _Hime_? Sempurna bukan? Tapi jangan khawatir, Ia hanya hidup biasa, tidak bisa bicara ataupun apa, akal sehatnya tidak kembali."jelas Orochimaru. Sakura masih _shouck_ melihatnya.

"Tepatnya Mayat ini menjadi _Zombie_ begitu ?"tanya Sakura.

"Ya, bisa disebut seperti itu, tapi ada tingkatannya, cairan pertama adalah ini. Mayat akan menjadi _zombie_ seperti apa yang Kau katakan. Cairan kedua adalah Ia memiliki akal sehatnya. Cairan Ketiga adalah Ia memiliki dan merasakan panca inderanya, dan Cairan keempat adalah Ia bisa berbicara dengan akal sehat dan Cairan Kelima..."Orochimaru tampak menggantungkan penjelasannya, Sakura sangat penasaran.

"Apa itu?"

"Bisa menjadi Manusia utuh sempurna kembali."akhir dari penjelasan Orochimaru.

"Kau bohong kan?"tanya Sakura.

"Hime mungkin tadi lihat sendiiri, apa mau melihat yang selanjutnya? Kabut—"belum sempat Orochimaru menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Sakura memotongnya, Ia tahu Orochimaru akan memanggil Kabuto dan mengambil mayat lagi. Ia sudah jijik melihat mayat.

"Sudah cukup, Aku percaya, jangan membuatku ingin melihat mayat menjijikan itu lagi."kata Sakura.

"Aku mengerti."

"Tapi Kau bukanlah Tuhan! Orochimaru."lanjut Sakura. Orochimaru menyeringgai.

"Memang Aku bukanlah Tuhan _Hime._ Tetapi Aku adalah Orang yang bisa membangkitkan kembali Manusia ataupun makhluk lainnya dengan cara dan penemuanku sendiri."kata Orochimaru.

"Pastinya Kau bukanlah orang pertama yang melakukan ini kan?"tanya Sakura,

"Benar, ada sebelumnya, Ia juga seorang mantan pemimpin Negeri ini."

"Siapa Dia?"

"Senju Tobirama. Pemimpin Kedua Negeri Api inii setelah Kakaknya, Senju Hashirama."jawab Orochimaru.

"Kau pasti bergurau kan? Mana mungkin seorang pemimpin legenda sepertinya berani melakukan riset penelitian seperti ini ? ini tabu sekali..."kata Sakura.

"Ya begitulah kenyataannya, tak ada yang bisa di pungkiri lagi. Aku tidak bergurau _Hime,_ hanya saja dulu Beliau hanya bisa mengembangkannya sampai tahap ketiga, tahap keempat dan selanjutnya sedang ku kembangkan."jelas Orochimaru.

"Baiklah Aku mengerti, mohon kerja samanya, Orochimaru _-sensei._

"Tentu saja, Sakura- _hime._ Tapi perjanjian ini, Jika Uchiha Sasuke _-kun_ tertangkap, Dia Milikku."

...

"Hinata, Kau tahu Orochimaru ?"tanya Naruto sambil menggambar _manga nya_.

"Tahu, memangnya kenapa ?"tanya balik Hinata.

"Tidak hanya penasaran saja, ku dengar Ia salah satu sahabat pertapa genit, juga seorang Sannin sepertinya, tapi kenapa Dia tidak ada disini? Bukannya ketiga sannin itu harusnya ada disini, Tsunade _-baa-chan_ juga ada."kata Naruto. Hinata mencoba menutup buku novel yang sedang dibacanya.

"Rumor katanya Ia melakukan suatu penelitian yang melanggar hukum."kata Hinata, Naruto juga memberhentikan aktivitas menggambar _manga nya_.

"Kenapa bisa ?"

"Aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentangnya yang pasti Dia di usir oleh Sandaime- _sama dari_ Negeri ini ke tempat yang jauh dan di asingkan, keberadaannya tidak di anggap lagi oleh semua orang, penduduk sudah mulai melupakannya, Aku juga sebenarnya hampir melupakannya, tapi karena dirimu Aku jadi mengingatnya kembali."

"Begitu ya?"kata Naruto, Ia memandang _smartphone_ nya yang tampak sepi, biasanya ada PING, ataupun pesan dari Sakura, sekarang sedang sepi, Hinata menyadarinya, Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya, Ia ingin Naruto tidak kesepian karena Sakura. Hinata merasa senang dan lega Sakura tidak ada, jadi ada waktu berlama – lama dengan Naruto, tapi masih saja ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, namun Ia coba pungkiri itu, Ah iya, Ia baru ingat, kenapa Hinata tidak mengajaknya kesuatu tempat setelah pulang sekolah ini? Lagian OSIS hari sabtu adalah hari liburnya, jadi Hinata ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto di akhir pekan ini. Benar Ia harus bisa.

"Hei Naruto apakah nanti sepulang sekolah dan besok minggu Kau ada acara?"tanya Hinata, Naruto menoleh,

"Tidak. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya...Maukah Perg—"kata – kata Hinata terpotong seketika, seseorang masuk dengan paniknya, Hinata sempat kesal karena ulahnya. Ia tahu siapa itu, asisten sekretarisnya.

"GAWAT HINATA-SENPAII!"

"Moegi ada apa?"tanya Hinata.

"Sasuke-senpai..."Moegi asistennya masih belum menyelesaikan kata – katanya karena terengah – engah berlari ke kelasnya.

"GAWAS JUGA NARUTO-NII."sekarang siapa lagi yang datang tiba – tiba merusak suasana romantis milik Hinata. Naruto juga merasa kesal karena ulah juniornya di Pasukan Organisasi Keamanan.

"Ada apa juga Kau Konohamaru?"tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke-san..."Konohamaru juga belum menyelesaikan kata – katanya, sama – sama terengah – engah karena kelelahan berlari ke kelasnya. Naruto dan Hinata _Sweetdrop_ melihat Mereka berdua, memang junior yang menjengkelkan.

"Tarik nafas perlahan dan buang."kata Naruto kepada Mereka berdua.

"Hahh...Segar."

"Baiklah sekarang katakan perlahan dan jelas padaku."kata Naruto, di ikuti juga oleh Hinata.

"Sasuke-san...pergi meninggalkan sekolah ini."kata Konohamaru, Naruto sedikit kaget juga, sebenarnya Ia ingin tidak bereaksi apa – apa. Saat ini urusan Sasuke ya urusannya sendiri. Ia juga tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan Lelaki uchiha itu.

"Lalu?"tanya Hinata. HInata tahu Naruto pasti tidak ingin memikirkannya, oleh karena itu, sekaranglah saatnya perannya beraksi.

"Dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, lebih tepatnya keluar sekolah. Kurasa juga Ia pindah ke SMA Negeri Mizugakure."lanjut Moegi. HInata membulatkan matanya,

"Kenapa tiba – tiba? Dia belum berpamitan juga ke OSIS."gumam Hinata. Tapi Ia tidak boleh memikirkannya, Ia harus mencari cara untuk menyelesaikan persoalan ini, Ia melihat Naruto, Naruto ternyata tidak kalah kagetnya.

"Naruto...?"kata Hinata.

"Tck ada apa dengan si Teme itu sebenarnya?"umpat Naruto.

...

 **To Be Continue  
Next On Chapter 3 **

**Silahkan di REVIEW, agar Author bisa semangat lagi menulisnya, semakin banyak Review, semakin Author semangat dan cepat update.**

 **Ulasan :**

Dari beberapa Review kemarin di Chapter 1, membuat author senang mendengar reviewnya, walau ada kesan positifnya dan negatifnya, juga ada Favorite Fic dan Follow Fic dan Author juga. AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH.

 **Ques : "Masalahnya pasti karna si Sakura!"**

 **Tanggapan : 'Sebenarnya masalahnya bukan karena Sakura, tapi karena orang lain, mungkin Sakura hanya terlibat saja atau memang dia. Tapi semua masih menjadi misteri :3 "**

 **Ques : "Siapa orang ketiganya ?"**

 **Tanggapan : "Author takkan dulu menjawabnya, nanti di chapter selanjutnya akan terjawab,"**

 **Ques : "Di Chapter berapa?"**

 **Tanggapan : "Mungkin 4/5"**

 **Ques : "Apakah Ceritanya akan panjang atau sedikit lalu berakhir?"**

 **Tanggapan : "Akan di usahakan panjang dan berbagai** _ **Arc.**_ **Tapi tergantung dari Reviewnya."**

 **Ques : "Berapa Chapter Fic ini tamatnya?"**

 **Tanggapan : "Insya Allah maunya sampai 10 lebih. ^ ^"**

 **Ques : "Ah ini mah pasti sudah ketebak kisahnya..."**

 **Tanggapan : "Gak apa – apa kalo sudah ketebak, tapi pastinya Author akan menyajikan Kisah Cerita Alur yang unik dan berbeda."**

 **Ques : "Updatenya tiap hari apa ?"**

 **Tanggapan : "Entahlah, tidak menentu, bisa saja 3 hari, 7 hari, bahkan paling lama mungkin 20 hari. Tapi tergantung reviewnya. Author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin karena pekerjaan di dunia nyata sebagai pelajar masih berat, hehehe..Author juga manusia."**

 **Note : "Sebenarnya Author bingung juga mau bagaimana kedepannya, jadi bagi yang kalian yang punya ide, kalian bisa menulisnya di Review sebagai bantuan kalian buat Author."**

 **Sekali lagi Author ucapkan terima kasih kembali yang sebesar – besarnya.**


End file.
